Captive
by DarkfireDeidara
Summary: DeidaraxOC  Nariko, a girl taken from her abusive parents and placed in the Akatsuki, finds herself in love with the blonde bomber Deidara. But love in an orginization such as Akatsuki isn't always easy, if possible at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first attempt at a story with chapters. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Reviews power my inspiration, as well as fuel my motivation.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters are not mine, although Nariko is.**

The room where they keep me is black. Black walls, black floors, black door, with a black lock outside. No lights; the room is nothing but shadows; which are, of course, black. But not everything is pure black, there are spots of red. Red splatters cover the black, but without the light, all it appears to be is black.

The light is never a good thing. It means that someone is here, either to beat me, rape me, or summon me to work. I look forward to when they make me work- it's easiest, and when I'm done they allow me to eat. It's never much, usually a bottle of water, a roll of bread, and if I'm lucky, a piece of fruit. It's carelessly thrown in my room while I run in after it, before they change their minds. They've done that before.

"They" refers to my, although I hate to call them this, parents. My mother, age long forgotten, has grey eyes and milk-chocolate brown hair. I've never learned her name, just been instructed to call her "Mother". She's the nicer of the two. My father, age also forgotten, has blonde hair and very deep blue eyes, nearly black. He is to be called "Father", or "Master" when he "shows me his love", or more realistically put, rapes me. He's truly heartless.

That brings me to who I am. My name is Nariko Suzuki. Time holds no reason here, so I don't know how old I am. I am truly a mix of my two parents- my eyes an ice blue with grey flecks in the light. My hair itself is my mother's shade of brown, while my bangs are blonde like my father's. This I only know because when Mother had me clean the hallway, I looked in the mirror.

Now, like I often am, I sit on the floor of my room, thinking. Nothing to do, no one to please. It is free time I loathe; second only to when my father has his way with me.

A loud crash came from outside my door, which is unusual, but the door locks from the outside, so I can't open it. Besides, my father probably lost his temper again. He has a short fuse, probably why mine is so short. But after a few moments, I realize it probably isn't my father. My mother didn't yell at him for whatever broke. In fact, there was no noise at ll. Dead silence enveloped the house, adding an eerie quality to the already odd situation.

My walls, though thick, aren't soundproof. Because of that, I am able to hear the voices in the hallway. What they say is lost in the plaster and concrete, but as they walk closer, their voices gain clarity. There are two people, both males. The words are still muffled; it isn't possible to know what they're talking about. The tone is clear though, and it's obvious one is angry. The other seems annoyed, though not hostile. However, the presence they carry with them suggests evil and sin. Darkness follows them.

They eventually drift close enough for me to understand what they say:

"Danna un! Why are we still checking through the house? We were here on an assassination mission! We did our part un!"

"Shut up brat. Did you not listen to the briefing? We're here to get the girl." Me?

"Girl, un?"

"They had a daughter. Approximately 14-16. They use her as a servant. She's our target. And before you ask, no she isn't a host." For what?

"Then why?"

"Supposedly, despite her parent's, mainly her father's, best efforts, the girl won't die. She bleeds and bleeds, and cries like she should, but she won't die. She won't even black out."

"That must've piqued Leader-sama's interests." By now, they have passed my hidden door. So my parents were murdered and someone wants me because I'm supposedly immortal? Bullshit! "Hey Danna un. Come check this out." The voices grew closer. Damn.

"What, brat? It had better not be another sculpture."

"Nope, door un. Well placed, it's not easily spotted and it blends in with the wall. Think this is it?"

"Possibly. Locks form the outside, too. That's good for keeping someone in." I heard the locks disengage and the door opened silently. There stood the two people who were talking earlier. A blonde, about my height, and a redhead, a tad bit shorter, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They regarded me with interest.

The blonde smirked. "Well, looks like we found our target un."

**Who are the two murderers, and what do they want?**

**Reviews will tell me whether or not to continue. I must get five reviews to continue. Flames will be used to burn your possessions one by one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys. You seem to like this a lot, more than I thought you would, so I've got chapter two right here. I've actually got it written up to six, if it goes that far. My computer was repossessed, but its back in my possession now. I hope you like chapter two of Captive!**

**Disclaimer: Again, alas, the Naruto characters aren't mine. I do own Nariko, though.**

The two males stand in the doorway, continuing to appraise me silently. I meet their gaze evenly. The blonde one kept the smirk on his face, but the redhead arched an eyebrow at my silent defiance.

"Target?" I ask calmly.

"It seems our leader has taken an interest in you, . . . your name is?" The redhead says, a bored tone to his voice.

"I'd like to know who you are, and who you're with, before I tell you about myself." I say, speaking to the redhead, seeing as he seems to be more of the leader in the pair.

"Deidara," the blonde says, and then points to the redhead, "That's Sasori. We're with Akatsuki, un."

Akatsuki. I've heard my parents talk about them. They're an S-rank criminal organization. They didn't know what the Akatsuki were after, but wasn't good. So why come after me?

"I'm Nariko Suzuki. I don't know my ago. But I do know that I'm not coming with you."

"Oh, look Danna. This one's got fight in her, un." The man called Deidara says.

"Makes our job harder," Sasori grunts. I see him run up to me, and feel a sharp pain on the side of my neck before I pass out.

I awake in a room unfamiliar to me. It doesn't seem to be much of a room at all, more like an opening in a cavern with a door loosely fitted into the wall. My neck is killing me, as is my back and my head.

"So you're awake then?" A dull voice states from my left. "Looks like you _can_ pass out. Don't tell me I went all the way to Konoha and back with my brat of a partner to get you, while all the while our information was faulty." I stay silent, conforming what he said. "Tch. Wonderful." I close my eyes again.

"Oi, fucker! Is she up yet? I hear you fucking talking! Leader-sama said to get him as soon as she woke up!" A man yelled, very loudly, into my little room.

"Yes, Hidan, she just woke up. But if you don't shut up, she'll pass out again." I belatedly notice the first voice belongs to Sasori.

"She's awake. Why was I not notified?" A third voice asks coldly.

"Leader-sama," both voices acknowledge.

"Hidan, leave. You have no involvement in this matter." The newcomer says.

"Yes sir," The loud-mouthed voice says, almost begrudgingly, his footsteps fading away.

"Sasori."

"Yes, Leader-sama?" Said redhead answers.

"Bring Deidara."

"No need un, Hidan told me." Deidara's voice says from somewhere to my right. "Open your eyes, Nariko. You'll want to see this un."

"See what?" I question, my voice scratchy. I open my eyes slowly. As I thought, Deidara is leaning against a wall to my right, Sasori sitting in a chair to m y left, and a mysterious-looking man standing directly in front of me at the foot of my bed. He has spiky orange hair, multiple piercings ranging from his ears, several on his nose, and snakebites, among others. But his most peculiar feature is his eyes- grey circles inscribed within circles, quite a piercing gaze. He wears the same cloak as the other two.

"Nariko un, this is Leader-sama. Leader-sama, this is the girl you were after, Nariko Suzuki." Deidara says informally.

The man known as Leader regards me emotionlessly, his strange eyes watching me carefully. "Do you know why you are here?" His voice is low and threatening, a growl in voice during normal conversation. The more curious side of me wants to know what he sounds like when he's angry.

"Um, no sir." He looks at me oddly at my saying no sir to him, but none the less stays quiet about it.

"I've heard the life at your home was not quite up to par," I flinch as he brings up my home life, "And that your father tried to kill you, among other tortures. Am I correct?" I nod silently, my throat closed in fear, of what, I'm not sure. "I've also heard you can't be killed." He raises an eyebrow at me inquisitively.

Finding my voice, I manage to squeak out, "N-no sir. I doubt that. My father he- he's never tried to honestly kill me- not that I can remember anyway . . ." Leader narrows his eyes at me, so I backtrack. "I, I mean, it's possible . . . my memory isn't the best . . ." I look down.

Until this is proven, or hopefully not, disproven, you have nowhere to go, correct?" I nod, still not looking up. "Well then, Miss Suzuki. Welcome to Akatsuki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, apparently my writing is better than I thought, because reviews for more keep coming. I love hearing my writing is good, so reviews are always welcome. Enjoy chapter three of Captive. And, as always, nothing but Nariko is mine.**

The last sentence spoken shattered any composure I have. "Excuse me?"

"You have nowhere to go, we're not about to turn you out. Especially with what you know about us." Leader says. I open my mouth to reply I don't know anything, but he cuts me off. "You know my voice and face, Deidara and Sasori's as well. Also, Hidan's voice. You could indentify just under half of my organization." He has a point. "and if you're staying here, you're going to work off your keep. Just like everyone else." He throws a cloak at me.

"Leader-sama, un. Who's her partner?" Deidara asks.

"You. Sasori can handle Tobi for a while. You've been wanting a new partner, have you not?" Without waiting for an answer, Leader walks out, leaving a gaping Deidara and an annoyed Sasori.

"Danna, I-"

"Shut up, brat." Sasori left, leaving me alone with an angry Deidara. A _very_ angry Deidara. He turns his head from where he had watched Sasori leave back to me, and I shrunk and whimpered under his gaze. It held pure and undiluted hatred, a look I often saw in my father's eyes- when they weren't clouded with lust.

"You," he snaps, "Get up!" I shakily do so, reliving moments eerily similar between my father and I. Old instincts kick in, and I shut down, becoming nothing but a compliant robot slave, following orders blindly and unemotionally, knowing it will bring less wrath and pain upon me. The blonde notices the change in me, arching an eyebrow in response, some anger disappearing from him. He regards me curiously, wondrous and concerned as to what caused such sudden and drastic change in my demeanor.

"You alright?" His question is more out of curiosity than care. I flinch as he places his hand on m shoulder, expecting a strike, not somewhat of a gentle caress. He arches his eyebrow again at my reaction to his touch and my lack of reply.

Without looking at him, my eyes affixed to something holding my attention on the floor, I reply flatly, "No."

"Well, what's wrong then un?" Is that genuine care in his voice? "We can't have you doing this on a mission. I could end up killed. Well, I'll be killed anyway if you die. Leader'd do it un." Ah, I suppose not.

"It's nothing." Or is it? For the first time in my life, I have to fight to keep my emotions away. It shocks me, making my already delicate hold on my safety reaction even more fragile. Just a touch of his hand on my shoulder can cause such an uproar inside me. _What the fuck?_

His hand tightens fractionally on m shoulder. "Liar."

I shrug his hand off my shoulder, gaining a bit more ground n the inner battle currently going on inside me just by losing his touch. How is this stranger having such a big affect on me? I don't even know him! "Not like you care anyway." Granted, a very good-looking stranger that I'd like to know, but- wait, "_WHAT?"_

Oh Jashin, I'm in for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can already hear all the grumbling. "Holy shit you're back. Where the **_**hell**_** have you been? You had better had been hospitalized for not updating for so long!" Well, if it soothes your aggression, yes, I was in and out of doctor's offices and hospitals. But good news- I'm okay and able to update once more! Now, without any more delay, because Jashin knows there's been enough of that, Chapter Four of Captive! As per usual, I own nothing except Nariko and the plot.**

"Leader-sama! We're back, un!"

"Well, la-de-fucking-da. Shut up, Barbie, you don't hear Nariko screaming at the top of her lungs as soon as she walks into the fucking door!" Hidan yells back at Deidara from the living room.

"It's not like she talks much anyway. She's been here for a month, but she hasn't opened up at all. If anything, she's retreated further into her shell," Kisame adds, sticking his head out of the kitchen doorway. "I mean, she's worse than Itachi. At least he responds somehow. She completely ignores you."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," I say quietly. But it's not like they can hear me.

"Shut up, idiots," Sasori calls lazily from the loveseat in the living room. "She's not deaf. She can hear you. Deidara, go report back to Leader-sama. Nariko, come with me." I dip my head silently and follow him down the hallway.

He opens his door and enters the room, leaving it open for me to follow suit. I shut the door softly, walking to his bed and sitting cross-legged on his comforter, across from him. It feels normal and comfortable to sit like this with him. When Kisame said I hadn't opened up, he hadn't known about Sasori. I'd befriended him early on, and he is the only one I feel comfortable with, enough for me to open up to. Completely. "Thanks for shutting up those jackasses."

"It's not a problem. I just don't understand _why_ you insist on keeping such a scared and innocent and helpless face. I've trained and practiced sparring with you. You're strong and smart enough to hold your own with the majority of us. And I swear, your comeback's are better than anyone's."  
>"Well, because . . . y'know, <em>he's <em>there. He'll find out and start questioning me and I'll let something slip."

He glares at me. "I don't understand what you see in that brat. But, why would it matter? His knowing would only increase his interest . . ."

"I don't want his interest!"

Sasori rolls his eyes. "Alright, I give up. You like him, but you don't want him to like you?"

"No, I do, but . . ."

"Then what's the problem?"

I look down. "I go on missions with him, I see how he acts, how he is. Hell, I've walked into our hotel room to see him fucking some blonde chick who's so drunk she can't tell a ceiling lamp from Heaven's light. And he's so careless about them . . ." Sasori's eyes grew very interested as I went on about exactly what I'd seen

"You say he sleeps around? How many times are you sure of?" A quick count in my head proves six. Sasori shakes his head, chuckling.

"What?"

"You're blind, aren't you?"

"_No!_"

"Easy." Sasori holds his hands up in surrender. "But, have you noticed when you first got here, how whenever an innuendo came, his face would turn as bright red as a cherry tomato? Before you came, well . . . he was completely inexperienced." My eyes widen. "Now you say he's coming home nightly with some tramp? Well, something certainly caused quite a change in him."

Stunned, I sit silently, waiting for something else to happen, something that made sense. Nothing came. "I . . . what caused it?"

"You." Sasori said, deadpan.

"No, I- I've never talked to him outside of missions, not if I don't have to . . . I couldn't be . . ."

Sasori sighs. "Maybe you haven't realized it yet, but he does the same things as you. He comes in here, sits in the spot you're currently occupying, and talks with me, just as you are. And trust me, he's _far_ more aware of you than you think. You didn't have to say a thing."

Again, I sit silent in shock for being so stupid, and that _he actually likes me back!_ Disbelieving, I ask "So he likes me?"

"I'd use the word 'wants' but yes, practically the same thing." My face falls.

"Oh, he only wants me . . . I'm just another slut for when he's horny . . . he's just after my body . . ." I look down at my hands in my lap.

"Let me rephrase," Sasori says, gently poking my stomach, but with enough force that my head snaps up to look at him. "When I say 'he wants you' I mean 'he wants you to be with him, and him only'. He wants you to be his girlfriend, Nariko."

"Who wants her as a girlfriend, un?" My head turns to Sasori's open door so fast there's an audible _whoosh. _As assumed, Deidara stands in the entryway, a slight scowl on his face, a glare directed at Sasori.

"Kisame," Sasori says, imitation disinterest in his tone. "Heard him talking to Leader about letting her join us."

"Oh? Is that so, un?" Is that a _growl_ in Deidara's voice? "Well, come along, Nariko. Leader-sama wants to speak with you."

I dip my head respectfully. "Okay, Deidara-sama." My voice is once again quiet and reserved, a slight intonation of fear. "Goodbye, Sasori-danna." I see him roll his eyes at me façade, but he waves goodbye once and picks up a screwdriver to work on his puppets.

I follow Deidara down the dim and drafty hallway, my footsteps light and quiet compared to his. I rap lightly on the Leader's door once we reach it. He calls an "Enter" and I open the door. Sir Leader looks up from some papers on his desk, no doubt Deidara's mission report, to see me standing in the doorway, with Deidara leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Thank you for bringing her, Deidara. Would you wait in the hall to escort her back?" Leader asks, meeting Deidara's glower with an icy stare of his own. Deidara nods tensely, putting the least amount of respect possible in the gesture without being punished for insubordination, and shuts the door behind himself.

Leader motions for me to sit in one of the chairs opposite him, across the large onyx desk. I let my façade drop as I do so. He knows I act when amongst the members, though he said as long as I was serious when it mattered, that he could care less. I stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"You preformed especially well on this past mission," he started, "Exceptionally so. The report filed by your partner states 'Nariko took out more enemy ninja than I did, though she wouldn't touch the target'." He levels his gaze with mine, searching my eyes. "Were you holding back?"

I keep my expression blank. "Honestly, yes. I can't overdo things, now can I? Had to let Deidara do something."

"Injuries?"

"Nothing much. A few scrapes from shuriken, a sprained wrist, and," I pull the collar of my cloak down to show the long gash running almost completely around my neck. The wound has only recently closed, not yet scabbed over. The angry red slash wasn't deep, but had just barely nicked the veins in my neck, causing quite a bit of blood. Leader's disapproval is obvious.

"How did that happen? Has it been looked at?"

"Kakuzu looked me over, said I'll live. He wanted to stitch it, but I wouldn't let him. And I was under genjutsu. Not sure what, a weak one, but it brings back your worst memories and nightmares. I got caught in my past. Ninja came up with a katana. I turned my head, and-" I imitate the blade with my finger.

"After we're through, I am personally escorting you to make sure that's attended to. You will be held down if the situation calls for it." I nod somberly.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, onto more pressing matters." He leans forward in his chair, elbows resting on his desk, fingers interlaced, chin on his hands. "You've been here a month. Been on two missions." He pulls out another stack of papers and flips through them. "Your short mission history and Kakuzu's medical history for you," he replaces the papers and presumes the position from before, leveling his gaze with me again, "I've deduced . . ." Did he _honestly _just pause for dramatic effect? "You're nothing special. Not immortal. Not even superhuman. Nothing."

"Where does that leave us?" I ask, unruffled. I'd known that all along.

"You have two options, Miss Suzuki. Join us as a full-fledged member, or be killed on the spot. Your choice."

**Anyone else feel this chapter was a bit corny? I just don't like it. Actually, I'm starting to see a lot of issues with the plot. Again, reviews are always welcome especially constructive criticisms. I'll have the next chapter posted a lot sooner, promise! Until then . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Holy cow, she's updating! And it only took her just over a month!" I know, I know, someone needs to smack me upside the head really, **_**really**_**hard. So, if any of you have figured out how to jump out of my computer screen and beat me every day until I update quicker, please feel free to do so. If not, you guys have something to work on while I work on the story! I've lost a lot of drive to write this, so I have no idea what to do with this anymore. Message me any ideas you have, or if you just feel the need to yell at me for not updating. Anywhoo . . .**

**Disclaimer: As always, nothing is mine, except for Nariko and the plot. (Pssh, there's a plot?)**

I pretend to think about it. "Well, I suppose that since I'm already here, I'll just join. It's a little easier for all parties involved, don't you think?"

He glares at my sarcasm."Are you sure? I foresee some problems. One, as of now I've been lenient. I've allowed you supervised contact with your village, and allowed you to keep your headband as it is. But now, you must break all ties to your former village."

"Hand me a kunai." He throws one at my head, and I barely dodge it. Pulling it from the wall behind me, I remove my forehead protector and scratch the leaf symbol out. I hand the blade back to him. "Done."

"Two," he continues, replacing the knife, "I've almost let you do as you please- allowed you to disobey mild orders. From that, I can tell that your ability to follow orders isn't where it should be." He arches an eyebrow. "That's not so easy to fix."

"Considering my past, after being forced to comply to things far worse than what you're going to put me through, it shouldn't take long to fall back into old habits." I reply coolly.

"Thirdly," he continues, ignoring me, "your emotions get in the way."

"How so?" I ask, puzzled. "I try to shut down when I fight."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Then what?"

"Deidara."

The silence is painful. Every sound outside the office is heard; every footstep, every breath, even the louder conversations down the hall. Neither of us moved, and I didn't breathe.

"Could you elaborate, Sir Leader?" Though my voice contains Itachi's emotional capacity and liveliness, I'm a bundle of nerves inside, wondering what he knew.

"You're both blind. You like him, he likes you. That's very difficult. It clouds your judgment and affects mission performance. I will not tolerate it. Get your emotions and this little crush under control. Understood?"

"Yes, Leader-sama." The first time I've ever called him that, and it feels wrong. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Good. Now, to Kakuzu. I trust Deidara can handle you?"

"Yes, Leader-sama." I echo.

"Dismissed." He returns to the papers on his desk. I exit and shut the door softly.

"Well, un? How'd it go?"

"I'm an official member." I say quietly. Leader's words swirl around in my head with Sasori's. _"You're blind, aren't you? He wants you." "You're both blind. You like him, he likes you."_

"Congratulations," he says darkly, "Welcome to hell, un." I nod. "Same arrangement?" I nod again. He sighs at my shyness

"Nariko, un?" I look up, my hair covering part of my face. "Why are you so quiet? You keep this up, you'll be dead within the month. Don't you have someone here to help look after you? You're rather young, un, and some of the things you'll have to do might be too much. Especially after what you've had to deal with before."

I shrug, and murmur quietly, "Sasori-danna sometimes helps me."

"But he's not always around, locked in his room." Deidara says. I nod. "Then I'll do it, un. I'll watch out for you. I'll have your back." He says with conviction.

"Thank you," I reply, a light blush on my cheeks. "But, um, you're supposed to take me to Kakuzu to get my neck stitched."

"He didn't when I took you earlier, un?"

_Oh shit,_ I think, _I slipped._ "He was busy . . ."

"He has orders to take care of whomever needs it." He scowls. "He won't hear the end of this, un."

"No, it's okay," I change the subject. "This is the most you've ever talked to me."

"Is it?" He asks, distracted.

"Mm-hmm," I say, losing myself in my thoughts as well.

"What about you? This is more than you've talked since you've been here. Were you lonely, un?"

"A little," I admit.

"Well, now you've got me!" He exclaims happily. We stop in front of our resident almost-medic's door.

"Should I come with you, un?"

"No, I'll be okay. Should you wait, or you can go back to your room, if you want."

"If you think you'll be okay, I'll head back. Later, un." He calls over his shoulder, already walking away.

I enter the room quietly, the only noise being the door opening and closing. Kakuzu sits hunched over a desk, counting a rather large stack of money. "Um, Kakuzu?"

He looks up at his name, grunting "What?"

"I've been ordered by Leader-sama to have you stitch my neck . . ."

He growls, "If you people would be more careful, you wouldn't have to be ordered to come see me to get put back together . . ." He puts his money down, albeit a bit begrudgingly, and swivels in his chair and pulls another in front of him, motioning for me to sit. I do.

"Cloak off, girl. You know I can't very well close the wound with something in the way." I stand up again, doing as he asked. I start at the bottom, carefully undoing each snap one at a time by sliding my hand under the fabric and pulling it apart. As I undo the top snap, level with my nose, the door opens to reveal Deidara. The fabric falls teasingly slow off my shoulders, slipping down my arms to crumple in a pile on the floor at my feet, revealing the clothing underneath. A short-sleeved aquamarine-and-green mid-drift v-neck top, with a long-sleeved fishnet top on top of that. **(A/N- I got bored and wanted to see how many hyphenated words I could put there without it seeming too ridiculous. XD) **I had a black pleated miniskirt, with ripped black leggings showing teal blue underneath that stop at my knees. I wear three-inch heeled black boots when not on a mission, such as now.

I stand still as Deidara's eyes skim over my body, appraising me silently. He becomes aware of my watching him stare and turns away, one hand covering the bottom half of his face. He steps back out of the door into the hallway without a word and closes the door behind him, resealing the room. Kakuzu and I exchange glances of confusion and bewilderment, and he stitches the laceration on my neck silently.

"Thanks," I say quietly, picking my cloak up off the floor and putting it back on. He grunts unintelligibly and returns to his money, ignoring my existence. I sigh quietly to myself and step out into the hallway, fully expecting the scene I'm met with. Deidara leans against the opposite wall, his hand away from his face, the telltale signs of a nosebleed still present.

"Like what you saw?" I ask jokingly, holding back laughter. He simply stares at me, his jaw dropping. "What?"

"Not the response I expected," He says, already walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms. I follow obediently, pondering what he meant by that. _Not the response I was expecting_ . . . well, what did he expect? A blushing, stuttering girl apologizing to him? Wait . . . .

"Idiot," I mutter to myself. I'm supposed to be a quiet, shy person who's _completely_ uncomfortable with herself, remember? And _definitely_ not someone flirting with him. _"Get your emotions and this little crush under control."_

"What was that, un?"

"Oh, um, nothing, Deidara-sama . . ."

"Hmm," he says absentmindedly. His attention is turned inward.

_Damn it!_ I think. _He's probably figured it out! He knows it's an act! What if he tells Leader he thinks I'm a spy? Or what if he figures out what I'm really doing? Damn, that was careless Nariko. Careless and stupid. Very, very stupid . . ._

"Nariko un . . . Nariko!" Deidara calls, snapping me out of my mental chastising. "We're at your room. Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yes. Sorry, Deidara-sama . . ." He fixes his gaze on me, confusion and slight worry conveyed through it. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and pulls me into my room, shutting the door behind us.

"D-Deidara-sama . . .?" The stutter isn't faked; I'm legitimately frightened. What is he up to? Something is going on- and I'm not so sure I like it.

He drags me over to my bed, sitting down and forcing me to sit next to him. "Nariko, talk."

"About . . .?" _Damn it, he knows!_

"Why you trust Sasori-danna more than me, un. Why you hardly say anything unless spoken to. Why Leader-sama never lets anyone else in that room when you two talk. And, most importantly, why didn't you panic when I saw you without your cloak, un?" His eyes narrow suspiciously. "I want answers. Now."

I look down, hosting an inner battle that was tearing me apart. Knowing better than to lie, but unwilling to tell him the truth. "What do you think?" I ask quietly.

"Well, I know you're not a spy . . . well, I hope not, un . . . As for Sasori-danna, I don't know. Leader, I don't really care to know that much, and . . . I really don't know, un." He reaches into his clay pouch and molds a piece absentmindedly. "So, you need to talk. Start with Sasori-danna."

I flinch, then sigh, knowing there's no way around it. "Sasori . . . Is very good at reading people. He could always tell what I was thinking or feeling. And when he approached me about it one day, I just let everything out. And he didn't judge me- he didn't understand, but he accepted. So he became the one I confide in."

He sits in silence for a few moments, then asks, "So it's all a lie? The innocence, the shyness, the pitiful weakness?" His voice holds anger. "Everything?"

I flinch again, hating him being angry, especially at me. " . . .not at first, but after the first couple days . . . yes."

"Why?" He half-yells. The hurt of betrayal and the sharp distrust show themselves in his flashing blue eyes.

Feeling as if I'm going to cry at what I'm putting him through, I blurt out, "Because I love you!"

**And there you have it, kiddies, yet another chapter of Captive. Like it? Hate it? Wonder what in Jashin's name is next? Why I'm asking all these useless questions? And what was up with that one part (which can be any part, I'm just proving a point)? Then message me. As always, reviews, follows, and favorites receive love and hugs. Criticisms get love too, as long as they're constructive, and flames are used to burn Sasgay until he screams like the duckling we all know he is. (My apologies to any Sasuke fans, I just hate him.) See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy shit. And update in under two months? Am I back in the game and ready to continue Captive? Hell yeah! Now, the original plan was for this to be fluffy and near the end. BUT! I'm in an unbelievably angsty mood, and therefore, you get angsty chapter and a longer story. Enjoy, or hate me. Whichever suits you.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now. I own nothing except Nariko and the plot.**

"You…. love me….?" I can see the wheels in his head spinning, as if he's unable to wrap his head around the idea. I don't speak, not knowing how he'd react. He's shown nothing but confusion and shock at my outburst, and I wholeheartedly wish I'd never said anything, fearing the worst. "You love me…" He says again, more a statement than a question this time. Slowly, comprehension comes into his eyes, and the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. "You love me." Just as I begin to harbor hope of the cliché _I love you too! Insert overdramatic kiss here_ scenario, he begins laughing. Not a happy laugh or even a humored laugh. It's a cruel laugh, sadistic and sickly amused all at the same time.

"Am I supposed to be flattered, un? Am I supposed to take you seriously?" More laughter, more of that sick, twisted, evil laughter. "Open your eyes. We're a freaking S-Class evil organization! There is no….. no _love_ here!" He sobers up, looking at me. He doesn't glare, like I think he should, but stares into my eyes with the blankest expression I've ever seen. His eyes are cold and distant, and it forces me to realize the truth in his words. "We kill for a living and plan on world domination. Does that seem compatible with something like _love_?" He growls the word, as if it's offensive to him. "Since you're in, you'll learn quickly, un. Emotions are useless. Love will get you killed. You'll do well to remember that." Without a single glance in my direction, he stands and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" My room stays maddeningly silent, leaving me to muse over my predicament alone.

I don't know how long I sit in my room, knees pulled to my chest, leaning against the wall and staring blankly at my door. The emotions coursing inside me become a bit too much to handle, and I feel myself slipping back into my numb mentality. I shut down, working entirely on auto-pilot to work out the complicated thoughts and feelings in my head. A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts, and I stare uncaringly at it as it opens slowly to reveal a concerned looking Sasori. A single glance from me tells him everything he needs to know, and sighs before stepping into my room and quietly shutting the door behind him. He comes no closer, merely leaning against my door and watching me with as much interest as I regard him.

Several tense moments pass, but finally he questions "He took it badly, did he?" I don't show any sign of an answer or any sign that I'd heard him speak at all. We once again lapse in silence, though not comfortable it isn't awkward.

"You know, Nariko…" he begins slowly, wary of how I'll respond to him, "I think he has a point… Leader has been telling you from the get-go that something like this isn't tolerable, and if you weren't so focused on him you would've agreed…"

"I know," I say flatly.

"Perhaps this is for the best." Sasori responds, his voice equally flat. "There's no use moping-"

"I'm not moping," I growl, a hot flash of anger going through me. "I'm pissed off. At him. Especially at _me._" I've never sounded so angry before. "You said it yourself. I should've fucking known better. But that god damned blonde just gets into my head and screws up my better judgment." I'm shaking in pure rage now, hating myself for getting so involved with someone who I should've known would hurt me. "Hell, he can even do _this _to me. I'm not supposed to feel when I'm like this. It's my safety net. And fucking look now, here I am screaming obscenities and wanting to obliterate something. What's happened to me, huh? _Why does he have so much control over me when he feels nothing at all?_!" I scream, slamming my fist into the wall repeatedly, watching the spidery cracks that appear after a while. My knuckles are bloody, and the pain is excruciating, but I can't stop. I know that somehow this is me getting back at myself for being such a total _dumbass_.

"Nariko…. Nariko!" A hand lacking warmth grabs my own and prevents me from punching the wall again. The rage in me leaves as suddenly as it appeared, and I tiredly lean into Sasori, allowing him to support me as the emotionless mask finally falls completely in place. I pull myself from Sasori's grip, who reluctantly lets me go.

"I'm fine now, Sasori. You may go."_Translation: I'm done with everything. Get the hell out of my room. _The look he shoots me clearly reads _Nol. Just try and make me._ We soundlessly stare each other down, wondering who will break first. When I finally look away, he takes it upon himself to sit in the chair facing my desk, appraising me silently.

" . . ." As my mind assesses the worst of the assaults are over, it slowly gives me control of my emotions again, trusting me to keep them in check. Sasori pulls me into a friendly hug, knowing that the worst is over for everyone. He rubs my back slightly, not saying anything, yet comforting me nonetheless.

"Nariko, it's late…. I'm going back to my room now, okay?" Sasori says quietly. I nod, albeit sadly, and let him go. He ruffles my hair playfully before walking outside and shutting the door. I hear him walk away, down the hall to his own room. Before he gets there, I hear him stop and have a muted discussion, though I can't make out any words. I hear his own door open and shut softly, and footsteps continuing down the hall, stopping in front of my room. My tired brain barely registers the fact that someone is whispering, and I begin drifting off to sleep as the person walks away.

In my dreams, I hear a single phrase repeating inexplicably: _I'm sorry, Nariko… I'm so sorry, un._

**Short chapter is short. Angst wore off at the end due to running out of evil feelings. Oh well. Do I even have to ask? Follow/Favorite/Review? Until next chapter, peace out! XD**


End file.
